The Time Of Judgement
by IlessThanThreeYou.x
Summary: Seimei is back, Ritsuka can be his next sacrafice, will the choice Ritsuka make leave Soubi's life hanging in the balance? tradgedies will bring the sky down and tears shall fall upon us for the time of judgement has dawned upon us.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I do not own Loveless, yet I still refuse to relinquish all creative power to Kouga Yun : D_

_Chapter 1_

The sun stung the corners of his almond shaped eyes as his ears twitched in protest, his tail strangely erect with uneasiness.

He blinked the sleep from his eyes and sharply drew in a deep breath. "Seimei?" he whispered before all went black and he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Ritsuka POV

The light flooded my senses once again as I managed to recall a strange dream, I hadn't slept in a while and my brain was playing tricks on me, again…

I saw two shadowy figures bent over my desk, whispering in hushed tones.

Soubi turned toward me and attempted a smile but failed miserably. The second figure turned and looked him in the eye, "I hope you don't faint on me again Ritsuka" Seimei with a smirk.

I gasped and leapt from his bed and into Seimei's arms; I took a deep breath and took in his scent, the same one that haunted my childhood for nearly two years.

I could feel his deep chuckle through his chest and could almost see his smirk.

Soubi cleared his throat making us to his presence once more; I had totally forgotten he was there in the first place.

Seimei bent down to brush his lips across my forehead and I snuggled closer into his large form.

Soubi's face fell slightly and Seimei smirked at him, I broke free from the embrace and examined them both. "What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

Seimei looked at me intently for a moment, "you've grown Ritsuka" he stated, I ignored him and asked again; "What's going on?"

"Do you want to be with me forever, do you want me to stay?" Seimei asked fiercely.

I nodded fervently and Soubi's composure broke as he shook suddenly and despair broke across his handsome features.

"Become my sacrifice Ritsuka" he stated into my eyes, dumbfounded I could not respond and my expression became blank.

"What?! How is that even possible?!" my voice raising a bit.

"You don't need to concern yourself with those details Ritsuka, gomen for being so sudden, I couldn't wait to see you but I will give you some time to think over your decision". He said earnestly.

I nodded dumbly…

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x **_

_This is the first chapter of my first loveless fanfiction; let me know what you think and I'll see if it's worth continuing._

_Thanx_

_3_


	2. Call in The Reinforcements!

_Chapter 2, second chapter sorry for the LONGGGG wait, I know im horrible ___

_Time of Judgement SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI SOUBI_

_IS AWESOME!!!!!!_

I looked around the familiar room, Soubi's eyes bore into my back, I sighed and shook my head.

Soubi made a move to embrace me, the butterfly earring in his ear glinting in the sunlight, I was still to shocked to move and I let him wrap his strong arms around me, I closed my eyes and breathed in his musky scent.

I felt something wet hit my cheek and I gasped at the cold sensation of the wind, I buried my face deeper into Soubi's chest, I tightened my arms. "It'll be okay Soubi, I promise I'll do the right thing". I whispered and stroked his long hair.

"I promise, I promise, I promise, I promise, I promise, I promise, I promise, I promise" Soubi's hand came down to wipe away a tear that I didn't notice I had, I stared at him and a sob racked my chest, "I want you both" I whispered.

"I know Ritsuka, I know". He smiled down at me and I closed my eyes, I felt myself being lifted off the ground as Soubi leapt out of my bedroom window, me in his arms.

Soubi knocked on the door twice before Kio opened up, his blonde hair slightly ruffled and a lollipop hanging from his mouth, the lollipop fell from his mouth with a pop. Kio smirked "Soubi-kun has a Lolita complex, Soubi-kun has a Lolita complex, Soubi-kun has a Lolita complex, Soubi-kun has a Lolita comp-" Soubi wacked the glasses from Kio's slanted nose.

"Aw Soubiiiii, I was only joking". Kio whined incessantly, Ritsuka blushed in his dream-like state.

"Soubi-kun, why is he here?" Kio asked curiously.

"Seimei is back" Soubi replied monotonously, Kio stared at Soubi blankly and advanced toward him "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS BACK?! THIS IS RIDICULOUS, I THOUGT WE'D BE RID OF HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL, DID HE COME FOR YOU? IF HE DID I'LL KILL HIM, I'LL-" Soubi held up his hand, "He isn't after me Kio, he's back for Ritsuka" and with that Kio fainted from shock.

Soubi lay Ritsuka down on his bed and went to retrieve the now fainted Kio, "Baka, faint in the middle of the living room". Soubi slung Kio over his shoulder and carried him to his room; he dumped Kio on the bed and slammed the door closed.

Soubi took out his Cell and dialled Ritsu-Sensei's mobile number, Soubi counted the dial tone until a sleepy voice answered the call.

"What?" the voice sounded in the small speaker, Soubi chuckled silently "Sensei, Seimei is back and he wants Ritsuka".

The man on the other line seemed to stop breathing.

"Ritsu! Go back to sleep!" Nagisa could be heard through the speaker phone.

"Oh, did I disturb something?" Soubi asked pertly.

"No, no, nothing at all, Nagisa and I were just having dinner is all" Soubi stared at the phone in his hands with disgust.

"What about my mum, huh?" Soubi asked incredulously.

"Soubi-kun that was a long time ago, ne?" Ritsu said smartingly

"You're Disgusting"

"Why thank you loyal student, perhaps I shall pay you a visit, maybe a re-education would be best"

"Now that you've side-tracked me with you stupidity you old and blind man, I will need Sagan Youji and Sagan Natsuo as well as Sakagami Koya and Nakano Yamato immediately".

"And I, the old blind man will help you, because….?"

"Because you're little sex secret will be out you old and blind pervert"

"Whatever, they're on their way now".

"Thanks bye old perv".

_INTERMISSIONINTERMISSIONINTERMISSIONINTERMISSIONINTERMISSIONINTERMISSION INTERMISSIONINTERMISSIONINTERMISSION_

A knock interrupted the tall blonde's train of thought. "Open up" a female voice echoed through the door.

Soubi turned the knob and found himself face to face with Sakagami Koya and Nakano Yamato; they pushed past him and let themselves into Soubi's room where Ritsuka was sleeping.

"Looky here, big strong Soubi needs our help" Yamato stuck out her bottom lip and pouted mockingly.

"Look here you bloody loony bag, you're only here to help me protect Ritsuka from Seimei, so if you have anything to say, shove it up you're asses" Soubi said level-headedly.

Yamato stuck out her tongue and plopped herself on the bedroom floor so she was eye-level with Ritsuka, Koya looked at Soubi, "Do you mind filling us in with what we are required to do?"

"You guys are the copy Zero, therefore, you guys play escort, to and from school and when he is at home, you guys are under the alias of Akara and Kiata Hioshi, two transfer students from Okinawa, you'll be staying at Ritsuka's house, but make sure you go unnoticed by his nutcracker of a mother, that's about it for you guys".

"Are you serious! That is so boring, why can't the other Zeros do this one, we're stronger" Yamato whined, Koya looked at Yamato "Stop, we have our orders", Koya pouted once again and looked at Soubi and muttered something unintelligible underneath her breath.

Ritsuka began to stir his eyes squinting from the light, "MORNING SLEEPY HEAD" Yamato yelled cheerfully, Ritsuka fell off the bed "AHHH what the Fuck?!" Soubi chuckled at Ritsuka's response.

Yamato looked hurt "I'm not a monster or anything" she sulked.

"Hello Ritsuka" Koya said calmly.

Ritsuka nodded in acknowledgement, "Soubi… what are they doing here, did they hurt you" Ritsuka got up and examined Soubi like an overprotective mother.

"Soubi smirked, I'm fine Ritsuka" He said smugly.

"Soubi why are they here?"

"They're going to help me protect you".

"Nani? What from?" Ritsuka asked confused, the memories from only hours before invaded his mind and Ritsuka let out a blood curdling scream, his brain felt like it was on white hot fire, he fell to the ground his head in his hands.

Soubi looked anxious "What's wrong Ritsuka?!" Soubi fretted, Yamato slapped Ritsuka across the face, His movements ceased but the room was still filled with Ritsuka's Silent sobs.

Soubi glared daggers at Yamato, "Dammit! Yamato, what's wrong with you"

"It worked didn't it" Yamato shrugged.

"Soubi, I'm okay, thanks Yamato"

Yamato gave him the thumbs up and grinned, "Works every time".

Another knock resounded through Soubi's apartment, Koya opened it to find ….

_**OHHHHHH WHO IS IT SHALL I LEAVE MY POOR READERS IN SUSPENSE….**_

_**Heres 2 possibilities that are running through my mind at the moment…. **_

_**JOKe, a magician NEVER reveals her secret!**_

_**No I cant be that slack , besides I hardly ever update so here comes the person behind the door…..**_

…

Youji was limp in Natsuo's arms, "help….us" Natsuo managed to grit out before passing out in the doorway.

"SOUBI!" Koya had lost her calm

Soubi came running and stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the injured pair.

"Koya help me get the to the room" Soubi said urgently, he picked up Natsuo and Koya picked up Youji, Soubi slammed the door with his foot.

They both made it to the bedroom and Ritsuka looked up through his tears, "Soubi?! What's going on?!"

"Not now Ritsuka, Yamato get the med kit".

"Where is-"

"NOW!" Soubi yelled at Yamato, who scurried out of the room, she came back in with the med kit.

Youji was in bad shape his side was bleeding profusely and a sharp edged stick was protruding outward with a note it read;

_Hand over Ritsuka and this will never happen again_

_S_

Soubi hissed angrily and scrunched the blood stained note up in his hand. No one had to think twice about who it was from.

Natsuo stirred and looked around frantically until his eyes found what he was looking for "YOUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, "HANG IN THERE!!" his hands glowed a strange purple colour as he placed them over Youji's wound, Words that tear and rip at flesh, fix this skin and bone, make it mesh!" He screamed with all his might, the room was filled with a bright light.

Once the light faded Natsuo was puffing and Youji was smiling at him weakly, "THANK FUCKING GOD YOUJI!" he cradled him to his chest and they rocked back and forward.

Ritsuka approached them cautiously, Natsuo still disorientated bared his teeth at Ritsuka and glared at him, Ritsuka fearlessly advanced forward.

"Are you okay" Ritsuka whispered, anguish laced his words.

"Your brother is, no offence, one of the biggest bastards that ever set foot on this planet".

"I know" Ritsuka said quietly.

Soubi pulled Ritsuka into his arms and Ritsuka sobbed quietly, why would Seimei do such a thing?

"Okay, here's the game plan guys, since the original Zero pair seem like they are unable to figh-"

"Oii! Who said we are unable to fight" Youji yelled at Soubi.

Soubi nodded "As you wish, we will continue with the first plan, Yamato, Koya, you know what to do, Youji and Natsuo, were scouting for the enemy, Nagisa and Ritsu may come and help us later in the schedule"

"SOUBI! You know you can't go without me!, I won't let you! Dammit! Don't-" Yamato put a hand over Ritsuka's mouth and whispered in his ear "Don't make this harder for him".

Ritsuka looked at Soubi with devastation written plain on his face, "Please" Ritsuka whispered before he fell into the clutches of darkness.

_YAY LONG CHAPTER! I will continue as soon as possible!!!!!_

_Review review Review review Review review Review review Review review Review review Review review_

_Pweeetyyy pweeeeaaaseeee!!!!!_

_- _


	3. This Ends here!

**Chapter threeee!!!!!**

_Disclaimer - I do not own Loveless, but. I own this story ;) Kouga Yun I WORSHIP YOU!_

_Recap::_

"_Oii! Who said we are unable to fight" Youji yelled at Soubi._

_Soubi nodded "As you wish, we will continue with the first plan, Yamato, Koya, you know what to do, Youji and Natsuo, were scouting for the enemy, Nagisa and Ritsu may come and help us later in the schedule"_

"_SOUBI! You know you can't go without me!, I won't let you! Dammit! Don't-" Yamato put a hand over Ritsuka's mouth and whispered in his ear "Don't make this harder for him"._

_Ritsuka looked at Soubi with devastation written plain on his face, "Please" Ritsuka whispered before he fell into the clutches of darkness_

_End recap;;_

"Youji cover my left flank, Natsuo, my left, keep your senses sharp, anything could happen". The landscape was dark and lit by two lampposts at most.

The sound of the wind blowing softly through the trees resonated loudly as all could be heard was their breathing.

Soubi focused on two lone figures in the distance who had their backs towards them, Youji attempted to cover his left flank and a twig cracked beneath his foot.

The two figures spun around and pinned their gaze on Soubi, whose blond hair shined in the light of the pale moon.

Soubi uttered several curses before stepping into plain view followed obediently by Youji and Natsuo.

"State your purpose here" A nasal voice cut through the darkness, bearing the voice of a fighter, the other stood in a defensive position behind nasal-voice guy.

"We are here for informational purposes" Soubi stated in an un-wavering voice, Youji buffing up his chest to seem larger.

"SPELL BATTLE COMENCE" The thinner of the two figure shouted

"Baka, you didn't have to get right into it, right Nisei?" Nisei nodded eagerly like a puppy waiting obediently for his master's orders.

"Continue" The light flickered across his face to reveal Seimei. His face making the Soubi's throat paper dry and his palms turn sweaty, suddenly the air was thick and he was finding it hard to breath.

Natsuo elbowed him in the backside, "Already forgotten about the poor neko-boy that's waiting eagerly for the safe return of the most important person in his life?" he hissed in frustration.

Soubi shook his head to rid the thoughts of doubt that threatened to invade the small crevices of his mind.

Natsuo sighed exasperated at Soubi's inability to take charge, he stood in front of Youji and Soubi, taking a defensive stance.

"The darkness bind your every being, suffocate you and constrict your heart and crush your future" Nisei smirked into the darkness.

Threaded black bolts came rushing towards them, "Chains of light protect with the might of an army of thousands" Natsuo shouted back.

The lights came at the darkness and engulfed them in white-light.

Nisei snarled in frustration and sent a flurry of words back at them, "Needles of death, peirce, try, tear apart these pitiful enemies of ours".

"Walls of wood, defend in pure strength" as the nails embedded themselves into the wood.

"You'll NEVER win if you play on the defence!" Nisei snarled.

"Nisei, calm yourself". Seimei said level-headedly, he nodded regaining his composure.

"Soubi, I think you might want to see this" Nisei called out to them, Soubi slowly raised his eyes to meet them.

Nisei had raised his arms to snake around Seimei's neck as he brought him down for a sweet and slow kiss, he nibbled his bottom lip asking for entrance, which Seimei promptly gave allowing a battle of tongues.

Tears fell from Soubi's already bloodshot eyes, "Natsuo! DO SOMETHING!" Youji cried desperately.

Nisei pulled away and sighed theatrically as he parted his lips for the final spell that would decide the outcome of the battle.

"Dark Knives of hell rip and te-" a loud wind was heard from behind Seimei, who whirled around in surprise

Yamato holding Koya's hand and Ritsuka in front, "Nii-san, why are you hurting people?" Ritsuka asked, desperation lacing his voice.

"RITSUKA-KUN!! SOUBI-KUN IS A FROZEN MANNEQUIN, DO SOMETHING!" Natsuo whined.

"SHUT UP FOR A SECOND! I WANT THE TRUTH SEIMEI! NOW!" Ritsuka's yell echoed.

"Little brother, has my offer to you even crossed your mind once, at all? Because the answer is plain and clear" Seimei smirked.

_THE SACRAFICE SWAP?! Is that what he's talking about!? _

_Dammit. _

_What do I do?! Youji and Natsuo are engaged in battle, and the outcome isn't clear, Soubi's mobilized and Koya and Yamato are the only trumps I have, they need to stay with me and somehow we gotta get to the other side of the battle field. _

_As long as we can join up, it should work._

"The sacrifice swap? Is that what you speak of brother? If in fact it is, I have pondered over it many times, may I ask before I agree what I must do?"

Seimei looked at him with adoration in his eyes "Brother, my only wish is to be reunited with you, in a world that we, together, can control, I believe you are entitled to five questions upon the matter".

Ritsuka nodded in acknowledgement of his conditions.

"What is to happen to the two Zeroes?" Ritsuka began.

"Should you comply, they will be free to go, as long as they offer no resistance to our plans, next". Seimei replied.

"What will become of our fighters once we join as one?"

"We will need their life forces to be able to complete the ritual, so they both have a 10% survival rate".

A sound of disgust came from the back of Youji's throat as he envisioned his escapades without his other half.

"Ok and what will be required of me?"

"RITSUKA YOU AREN'T SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING THIS RIDICULOUS IDEA ARE YOU, WHAT ABOUT SOUBI!" Natsuo screamed angrily as Soubi shuddered.

Seimei ignored Natsuo completely, "You need not do anything, just to comply, to give yourself to me… completely."

"My…ea…ears?" Ritsuka asked a quiver in his voice, Seimei nodded "That counts as a question you know…"

Ritsuka cursed his stupidity

_Stupid_

_Weak_

_Naïve_

He knew these words all to well and they themselves would tear him down from the inside, making him loose the things he treasured most.

_Soubi_

_Yukio, Yayoi, Ms. Shinonome._

_The Zeroes_

He had been shown _true_ strength that endures time and requires hard work; he had been given the pathway for greatness by honest means.

He had achieved… friendship and now his only obstacle, that of his older brother, Seimei.

Ritsuka was brought out of his reverie by a choking noise; Soubi was flailing against Nisei's strong grip upon his throat, his fingers grasping thin air.

Ritsuka forgot all else as he felt light feathery touches guide his path, "SOUBI! FIGHT! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP!"

Ritsuka felt like he had grown wings, as his feet pounded faster, one after the other, his heartbeat in his ears and his lungs coming up his throat, he pounded onwards like a man on a mission.

Ritsuka sent a roundhouse kick that connected solidly with Nisei's face; Ritsuka smirked in satisfaction as he heard the crunch of bone underneath his foot.

DAMN THEM TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL IF THEY THOUGHT THEY COULD MESS WITH US!

"Koya! Yamato! Here NOW!" Ritsuka yelled, a new fire in his voice, adrenaline made its way into his veins and now he was addicted to it, the sense of danger and freedom.

"Yeah, yeah king-of-awesomeness, were coming" Yamato sighed exasperated.

Ritsuka turned his gaze upon the enemy.

"This ends here".


	4. Seimei's Trump Card

_Disclaimer:; I do not own LOVELESS33 Kouga Yun does and I'm jealous, curse my lack of creativity!_

_-_

_((REVIEW PWEETY PWEASEEE!))_

_Thanks to the awesome people who previously reviewed!_

_Padawan Aikanaro – chapter 1_

_Cat-imakittycat – chapter 2_

_Loveless-girl68 – chapter 2_

_Promocat – chapter 3_

_YOU GUYS ARE AWESOMELY AWESOME!_

_-_

[[Kay on with chapter 4…]]

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Recap…_

Ritsuka felt like he had grown wings, as his feet pounded faster, one after the other, his heartbeat in his ears and his lungs coming up his throat, he pounded onwards like a man on a mission.

Ritsuka sent a roundhouse kick that connected solidly with Nisei's face; Ritsuka smirked in satisfaction as he heard the crunch of bone underneath his foot.

DAMN THEM TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL IF THEY THOUGHT THEY COULD MESS WITH US!

"Koya! Yamato! Here NOW!" Ritsuka yelled, a new fire in his voice, adrenaline made its way into his veins and now he was addicted to it, the sense of danger and freedom.

"Yeah, yeah king-of-awesomeness, were coming" Yamato sighed exasperated.

Ritsuka turned his gaze upon the enemy.

"This ends here".

_EndRecap;; Commence New Chapter!_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_-flashback.-_

"I SWEAR THAT I WILL BEAT YOU!"

"NOT A CHANCE"

"FIRST DOWN TO THE BOTTOM OF THE HILL WINS!"

A pair of lazy eyes watched on amused as he lay his head back down onto the soft grass, the pair running as fast as they could up the small grass hill, they reached the top and lay on their backs.

"Ready Seimei!" he laughed.

"You Bet!" he yelled as they both flung their bodies down the grass hill laughing and yelling. They reached the bottom of the hill panting and out of breath.

"Dammit! I can't believe I lost!" cried an indignant Ritsuka

"That's okay you silly boy" Seimei laughed as he swung his arm around Ritsuka's smaller frame.

"Ow!" Ritsuka groaned

"What, what is it!?" Seimei asked worriedly before he noticed a scratch on Ritsuka's left hand. He swung his bag around his shoulder and unzipped it before rummaging through to find a band aid and some disinfectant.

He rubbed the disinfectant over the scratch as Ritsuka hissed at the slight sting that pricked at his hand, Seimei looked up worriedly.

"It's just a scratch" Ritsuka nodded in assurance, Seimei placed a band aid over the scratch and kissed his hand, "There all better now?" he asked, Ritsuka nodded gratefully as Seimei stood up and dusted himself off, he swung his arm back around Ritsuka's shoulders and began the journey home.

_-End Flashback.-_

"Dammit Seimei! WHY! GOD DAMMIT WHY!" He screamed losing his composure.

"Ritsuka, you are the most important thing to me now, be my sacrifice and we can be how we used to be, I promise" Seimei replied

Ritsuka almost caved before Yamato jabbed a perfect nail into his back and pointed at a dejected-looking Soubi whose hair covered his expression from everyone else's view.

Fire burned through his veins, as he forgot his doubts he stared Seimei in the eye. "This is it brother, we die tonight".

Ritsuka ran at his brother and pulled his fist back, completely forgetting Nisei, whom he had earlier knocked to the floor.

Nisei blocked his oncoming punch and Ritsuka still midair was delivered a right hook at his jaw that sent him flying backwards.

Seimei smirked sadistically "I'm afraid, foolish otouto that it is not WE that die tonight, it shall be you, as I have willed it".

Soubi was shaking, furious at his own helplessness, he should be out there, HE SHOULD BE HELPING RITSUKA!

Move… move, move, move GOD DAMMIT MOVE he was screaming at himself and shaking uncontrollably.

Ritsuka stood again, and came at Nisei as a furious snarl ripped it's way from his throat, he sent a combination of punches and kicks at Nisei, his eyes burning with pure undiluted anger at the man who had interfered.

Ritsuka landed a hit on his chest, leaving him winded a moment, as well as open, Ritsuka took this opportunity as he was distracted and aimed a right hook at his face, he swung back and hit Nisei, who hit the floor.

Ritsuka glared at Seimei "Your fighter hit the floor and you feel no aversion to this whatsoever?" he asked disgusted.

Seimei shrugged indifferently and stared into the heat of Ritsuka's glare, Ritsuka felt his vision becoming blurry and weak.

Black spots covered his line of sight as Ritsuka looked away, a minor amount of black spots receded but most remained.

He cursed beneath his breath, and ran at his brother once again, his kick connected with Seimei's chest, "STOP FRICKEN MESSING WITH ME AND FIGHT!" he yelled angrily as tears threatened to spill over.

"You silly boy" this time it wasn't said with affectionate mocking, but scorn and ridicule.

He had pulled one of his most treasured memories and changed it, in the span of 10 seconds.

Seimei got up unscathed and his lips mouthed silent words in the pale moonlight, the wind silently picked up and blew around them, dark clouds threatened to engulf the moon and cast a shadow upon their fight.

A rumble of thunder resounded through the silent park in which they had chosen to fight.

Seimei laughed manically "This is where you die otouto". He screamed crazily.

"Strike and tear" he whispered before a crack of lighting struck through the atmosphere and came at Ritsuka.

Ritsuka frozen with shock, stood rooted to the spot, was this the end?

The lightning hit Ritsuka head on and Ritsuka let out an inhuman scream in absolute pain, he felt as if he was being ripped in two, his body reacting to the electricity the rung through his slender frame.

Soubi looked up as if he was being electrified by Ritsuka's scream.

"NO! STOP SEIMEI!" He screamed desperately to end Ritsuka's pain, Seimei smirked at the pain he had induced on them both.

"Seimei" the name was muttered as a curse as Soubi broke free from Seimei's hold his anger swirling inside himself like a volcano that was itching to erupt.

Koya and Yamato ran to Ritsuka's side, his eyes were fluttering from the pain and his hands were shaking, Koya placed her hands over Ritsuka, shaking as she did so and muttered a few words of healing underneath her breath.

Her hands glowed a strange blue over his wounded body that was still shaking convulsively.

Soubi advanced towards them, not without difficulty, and placed himself in a defensive stance in front of a fallen Ritsuka and a shocked Koya and Yamato.

In the distance Youji barely able to restrain Natsuo from lashing out and hurting himself.

"This is the last time, you will hurt Ritsuka, you bastard!" He yelled angrily his eyes flashing dangerously.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_This is the end of chapter 4 YAAAAAAAY!!!_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW CUZ IM AWESOME :D_

_:D_

_:D_

_PWEASEEEE!!!!!_

_No I haven't lost it._

_Not yet anyway. ___


	5. Chapter 5

**FORGIVE ME FORGIVE ME! FOR NOT WRITING CH5 SOONER, I AM ALIVEEEE! YAAAY! PARTY AT MY HOUSE!**

_**Natsuo: Just stop O.O and wriite the damn story**_

_**: WHAt is up your ass! .**_

_**Youji: I am *wink***_

_**: *wistfulsigh*…. WAIT No EWWWW *cough* **_

_***faintswoondrool*.**_

_**Yamato: *sigh* yeah this moron doesn't own loveless and probably never will.**_

**IMPORTANT!**

**- I might decide to add a twist to my story, by perhaps crossing it over with another anime/manga. Let me know what you guys think and give me suggestions on which ones… im thinking maybe Naruto, ouran, etc. or if you guys can offer other ones that'll be great cuz then I can throw 'em in a poll :D**

**Chapter: 5 pt.1 - sorry for the long ass AN :P**

The night lingering, it's bittersweet silence cutting like a blade, the scent of bloodlust tainted the air and burnt it's way through the night.

A blonde haired man, staring impassively at a browned-haired neko, snarls ripped through Soubi's throat as he adopted a protective stance in front of his comrades and he prepared himself to fight, the younger simply stared on as if slightly amused by this trivial display of entertainment.

His lips pursed as he waited impatiently for Soubi to comence the spell battle.

**Soubi POV**

He was waiting for me to make a move, to start the battle, in which I could not run from, no matter how loud my body was screaming at me to do so, I had a duty in which I had failed many times.

Protecting those close to me

I shall not fail

I shall not cower

I shall not bow

This became my silent mantra, my prayer of success, that would path my way to victory,

**Seimei POV**

This should end quite quickly, trivial, my presence here, really, although shpuld I really risk my life in a situation like this…

If worse comes to worse…

**Normal POV**

Cirlcing each other, sizing each other up, the two men prepared to lunge at each other and engage in one of the most primal forms of problem solving.

Soubi lurked forward, slightly predatorial. He knew Semei wasn't going to attack so he advanced in the dark, "shadows of darkness, shadows of light, suffocate and bind with all your might (I know lame, right? Lol I couldn't think of anything else) Soubi muttered so low as to be sure Seimei had not heard.

**Soubi POV**

Choosing to take that battle tactic I advanced toward Seimei my fist raised, just as he began to dodge my oncoming fist, streaks of dark and light bound his frame to the ground, I channeled a large flow of energy into my fist and then…

_**Chapter 5 pt. 2 of 2**_

_yes I know I'm__ a retard but I just HAD to do that lol_

_I literaly finished pt.1 and went straight onto part2 LOL_

_I don't own loveless *pout*_

_Darkness and light 3_

**Normal POV**

_\\\Darkness is light as light was originally darkness, light only became light as __the world became beautiful,_

_Whilst dark wreaked havoc and regret,_

_Slowly light rose from dark_

_but a__s time progresses,hearts grow colder and summers turn to winters,_

_light is destined to once again return to the abyss of dark from which it came/_

His fist connected with a lond BANG as all the energy that was stored within his fist was released for maximum damage as Soubi leaped away to avoid contact with his own attack.

The streaks of light and dark withered away from the sheer force of it as the rest of the group healing Ritsuka, shielded their eyes from the raw amount of energy being unleashed before them.

The blinding effects of his punch began to ebb away, leaving Soubi exhausted and spent.

The small throng of onlookers gasped in shock and anger, as the image of a certain black haired, slender framed man appeared to have taken the devastating blow of Soubi's fist, while their enemy remained standing and unaffected.

Soubi howled in anger and frustration as Seimei smirked with malice.

"I'm almost at my limit" Seimei called out to the small group as his fighter unit fell to the ground with a thud, his last act of sacrafice went unapriciated and unnoticed by the man he so dearly swore by.

"So we are going to have to continue this battle at a later date, wouldn't want to hurt myself, would I?" Seimei asked mockingly as he yelled numerous words which fell upon angry ears before disapearing in the darkness leaving 2 & a ½ angry battle units, one barely alive man and a badly burnt boy.

_**+=. . .=+**_

**Ritsuka POV**

I squinted lightly in an effort to clear my mind, I turned my head into the pillow and headily breathed in Soubi's musky scent.

It hurt to breath and bandages covered nearly every inch of my skin, I felt a light breath on the back of my head and knew someone was there, I shot up in an instant and fell back down as every inch of my skin felt as if it was burning.

"shhhhh, relax, its just me" Soubi cooed, trying to calm me down.

I tried to regulate my breathing and pace it with Soubi's, only to have it speed up as he leaned down and pressed his warm lips against my forehead, I found myself as red as a beet and I felt as if the room temperature had risen a few degrees.

Ignoring the throbbing pain my body produced,I tried to capture his lips once again, to feel his soft lips against my own, only to be softly pushed back into the matress.

"Not now, you aren't well at the moment" He said, barely containing his own excitement but his concern for me overrode his undying passion (XD chuuuuu 3).

The door opened and I groaned and tried to shield my eyes from the brightness of the doorway.

"We've come to grace you with our awesome-ness" exclaimed Youji, a smile plastered on his bandaged face.

Natsuo walked in his hands stuffed in his pockets "Ten bucks" he muttered with a smirk.

Youji laughed and rubbed the back of his head "I seemed to have lost a bit of a scuffle as well as my dinner money". He grimaced as he handed over ten dollars to his successful other half.

"Go away" I groaned as I threw a pillow blindly at the door, my eyes still unacustomed to the brightness of the light that escaped the curtains.

"Fine, fine" Youji uttered unhappy and discontent at a missed opportunity at teasing the younger unit. He promptly exited with Natsuo following close behind.

"I wanna die" I muttered into the pillow, Soubi said nothing as he rubbed soothing circles across the plane of my back, I mewled in comfort and he chuckled heartily.

I turned to face him and noticed his troubled expression, "I feel like a bit of an idiot" I whispered to no one in particular.

"why?" he asked curious

"All that talk, you know; _I'm going to kill you, tonight were going to die among other things_". I laughed at myself, "In the end I couldn't even land a single hit on my bastard of a brother".

Soubi sighed and I let my head sink further into the pillow,


End file.
